Forgot That I Loved You
by brokenmusicangel96
Summary: When Ash left Mary-Lynnette, they made a promise - that they'd wait for eachother. Now, five years later, Ash is back, but Mary-Lynnette has no idea who he is. Now Ash is determinde to get her memory back, no matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

So.. hey guys! this is my first story on Fanfiction. I hope that you'll like it, not sure how it'll turn out. I'm not quite sure how many chapters that it'll have.. but I'll try to update as quickly as possible, I promise! :)

It's a Ash/Mary-Lynnette pairing, rated T for language and some sensual stuff.

Hope you enjoy! 3

Please rate and comment! :)

**Chapter One : The Flight and The Fall**

Ash P.O.V

It had been five years since that day when we said goodbye. Five years, and I could still remember what she smelt like, how she walked, and how she made my heart speed up, even though it barely beat anyways.

I remember my soul mate- her beautiful glossy brown hair, her amazingly blue eyes, her lightly tanned skin- I love it all.

I still remember the night that we had killed Jeremy, the werewolf, just after I had kissed her and made her (almost) a vampire.

But now, five years later, sitting on a plane, I was finally going back to her. I could kiss her, hold her, and just…be with her again.

How long have I've been waiting to just hold her close? A while, I'm pretty sure. I could feel my heart thump in my chest as each minute passed by.

Only two more hours to go. God, could I wait that long?

I looked out the window and put my chin in my hand.

How old would she be now, around twenty-two, twenty-three? I actually had no idea. I racked my brain for her age, then added five, counting on my fingers. I was never good at math.

I came up with a grand total of twenty-two. It wasn't too bad, not too old, I mean, I was…what? Let's see…. twenty- four? I had decided to keep on ageing until I would make her a vampire. And if that took until I was in a wheelchair, then so be it.

It really didn't matter to me at all, as long as I was with her.

I glanced down at my watch; it was two thirty-eight, only one hour to go. Man, I was so impatient. But hell, who wouldn't be?

I sighed and plugged in my headphones, cranking the music so loud that it blocked out everything but my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and hoped to sleep, to help pass the time. But I was too hyped up to doze off.

So I thought about how she would look. Would her hair be shorter? Longer? Would she have creases in her cheeks? Would her chipmunk cheeks have thinned out? Would she be taller? Although I doubt she'll be taller that me, since I'm nearing six-five.

Would she still love me?

What? Why was I even asking myself that? Of course she would! What am I talking about?

Of course she loved me.

Suddenly, a lady's voice crackled over the P.A system, "Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in five minutes."

A wave of excitement and joy washed through me.

Jade, Kestrel, Mark, Rowan, and Mary-Lynette would be there when I got off.

I would be able to hold Mary-Lynette again in five minutes.

Then plane then skidded to a stop, and passengers started getting off. I picked up my bag and followed the crowd.

I pushed through them, trying to get out, so I could see my one and only. My beautiful soul mate.

We all waited by the doors, waiting for them to open, and when they did, everyone rushed out like a herd of zebras. I decided to just lay off a bit, wait until everyone was out before I went.

I walked, trying to be calm, out into the airport, going through a little tunnel, and popping out to a huge open area filled with people.

I lifted my head a little bit and gazed around, looking for Jade, Rowan, Kestrel, Mark, and Mary-Lynnette.

As soon as I spotted a head of white hair, I heard a girly squeal, "Ash!"

I saw Jade running towards me, but I had absolutly no time to react. I was beat.

She flung herself at me and hugged my tightly around the neck. I dropped my bag and hugged her back.

I put her down gently on her little feet and smiled at her. "Hey, Jade." She beamed.

I looked around her and saw Rowan, Kestrel, and Mark. I smiled at them. "Hey guys, long time no see."

Rowan stepped forward and hugged me tightly, keeping her face away from mine.

I ignored her wierd behavior and hugged her back. When she let go she smiled sadly at me, like she was keeping something from me. What the hell?

"Yo, Ash." I turned from Rowan to Kestrel, who had a devilish grin on her face. "nice to have you back." She stepped forward and I thought she was going to give me a hug.

I was wrong.

She touched my face lightly, then patted it roughly a couple of times.

"Hi to you too, Kes." I groaned, then looked at Mark. We nodded to eachother and shook hands.

I turned to Rowan, who still looked like she was keeping something from me. "Where's Mare?" I used her nickname, the one that I had given to her. I was the only one who could use it.

Rowan played with her fingers ann looked down. "A-at home." She stuttered. What was going on?

"Well," I started, picking up my bags, "let's go!"

* * *

The ride home was pretty quiet, except for the occasional talk about what had happened over the years that I had been gone.

There was talk about Rowan and how she had found someone in the little town. Derek, I think that's what his name is. And how he had proposed to her a couple of months ago.

Talk about Kestrel; she had found someone too, only, not quite as serious as Rowan was. They were only dating.

Talk about how Mark had proposed to Jade; how Jade had a pregnancy scare (good thing she wasn't actually pregnant or else I would've killed Mark) and how the two were

getting married on the nineteenth of August; in six months.

Talk about everyother vampire who had found their soulmate; their one and only.

And apparently Quinn had even found someone. A human!

I was waiting for that to happen.

But there was absolutly bo talk about Mary-Lynnette.

I was starting to get worried. Had she died?

I stayed quiet though until I couldn't take it anymore.

I whipped my head to Rowan, who was driving. "What happened with Mary-Lynnette?" I could hear the concern in my voice, even though I was trying to hide it.

Rowan looked sheepish again, so I looked around to all the faces in the car.

Kestrel, for the first time, ducked her head down and didn't say a word.

Jade and Mark looked away and Jade let out something that sounded like a sob.

What the hell was going on?

I looked back at Rowan. She started mumbling, "I'm sorry... I couldn't stop...I didn't know what was wrong...I thought that..I never knew..."

I was getting mad, "Just spit it out, Rowan!" I screamed. I heard Jade suck in a breath.

Rowan stared out at the road for a while, the turned to me. Was that a... tear?

"Mary-Lynnette is married."

* * *

So ,what did you think? So, I think that in further chapters, Mary-Lynnette will be with someone else, a character that I made up!

Please don't get mad!

I'll get the next xhapter out soon, but for now...sleep! :)


	2. Chapter 2

So, second chapter done! phew! well, this is where you will see one of Ash's many...umm...outburst...with lots of swearing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

anyways, hope you enjoy it! :)

Chapter Two: Another Lovely Surprise

Ash P.O.V

I felt my breath catch in my throat, it was hard to breathe. It was almost as if someone was choking me. I felt my body jerk in surprise and my eyes grew wide. But morst of all,

I felt my heart stop completely. I might as well have died.

I stared at Rowan, "Wh-wha-what the hell are you talking about?" I sputtered, my voice going up an octive.

Rowan cringed back and tighten her grip on the stearing wheel. She shook her head.

I snapped.

"Why the hell are you shaking your head? What the fuck is going on? How the hell is she married? Who is the bastard she married?" I screamed. I heard another sob from Jade.

I even heard Kestrel let out a wince.

I whipped my head back to Rowan and yelled at her, not caring if I made her deaf. "What the fuck is going on, Rowan?"

Rowan bit back a sob and looked straight out of the window as she said, "That's not the worst part, Ash. Please just- "

"No! She can't be married! _Married? _How is she married?" I ranted, Rowan looked at me then back at the road.

"Ash, please, just listen to me!" She yelled. I was taken aback; Rowan never yelled.

She sighed when I stayed quiet, then continued.

"Ash, you have to understand that you weren't here for five years. What did you expect her to do? But-"

I cut her off, "We made a promise, Rowan! Don't you-"

"Ash, shut up! I'm not done!" Rowan slapped me across the face. I leaned back and listened.

"Okay, well, about a year after you had left- the year she had graduated - when we talked about you, she'd run out of the room screaming, or she'd ask who it was we were talking about.

She would talk about how she would have these dreams about a boy with different colored eyes, and he was trying to kill her in the most gruesome way possible. She would talk about all of the cute guys at her university, or when we showed her a picture of you, she'd scream, cry, or even ask who that was. She would never talk about you, Ash. She never even mentioned you once in the past four years. Ash, we don't know what happened, but Mary-Lynnette has absolutly no idea who you are. At all. She's forgotten you. I'm so, so sorry." Rowan let a tear

fall, I didn't even care. I just stared at her in disbelief.

No one said a word for a while, until Rowan started to continue. Jade stopped her.

"Rowan! Please, don't make him listen to the rest. The first part was bad enough. Please-" She cried. I looked at her, then at Rowan.

"No. No, it's fine, finish." I ordered. So Rowan obeyed.

"Then, about two years ago, she started seeing John, a boy from her university, a senior, he was twenty-five. Three years older than her. They went out for about a year before he asked her to marry him, and by then, you were completely out of her mind. She came home all smiled with a ring on her finger. She had said yes. I, we all tried, to talk her out of it, saying she was too young, that she should get her education first. But she held firm. Believe me, Ash, we tried to stop her."

I shrugged, wanting to cry but holding it in. "It's fine. There's nothing you could have done about it. Once she sets her mind on something, there's no going back." I managed to get out through clenched teeth.

Rowasn looked at me, her mouth opening.

"No, please, just..let me sit and don't talk to me." I tried to say it nicely. I doubt it came across as nice though.

Rowan just nodded and I plugged my headphones in, blaring the music to drown out everything, including my own thoughts.

So, Mare had a husband and to top it off, she didn't remember me! Great!

I was beginin to wonder if she hadn't forgotten me, just, moved on, but made it look like she had forgotten. Or maybe, she hadn't expected me back so soon, I don't know.

But I wasnted to just freaking rip shit up and smash windows, destroy anything around me. (I did that when I got mad)

On the other hand, I wanted to curl into a corner and cry. (something I haven't done since Mary-Lynnette almost died.)

I stared out the window and shook my head, clearing my brain. Or trying to clear my brain.

I closed my eyes, thinking of how much I wanted to tear of John's head right off of his shoulders, maybe tear apart his limbs, too.

I felt a single tear fall down my cheek before I fell alseep.

* * *

Sooo...this second chapter is done! yay! :) tell me what you think!

P.S sorry about the swearing...but you were warned...and Ash has his little,...tanttrums now and then...

Byes! :)

I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! :) well here we are, in the third chapter!

And there is a little part here with the porch, (something you'll only get if you read the books)

Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)

**Chapter Three: Hitting Home**

I was jolted awake when Rowan pulled into the gravel driveway, my head hit the window. Hard.

I looked up and saw our Aunt's old house, surprised it was still standing. But, it looked like it had a new porch. That was good. Hopefully it was free of holes.

It was still blue, with the white trim. The barn was still in the back, and the forest was still untammed. I even saw a couple of goats running around, I couldn't help but smile abit.

I turned my head back to the house and my smile faded almost as quickly as it came. There she was.

Mary-Lynnette. With her...her...oh God, I couldn't even get the word out. I gulped down spit and nearly choked on it in the process, apparently needing to think to be able to swallow something.

Rowan parked the car; Jade, Kestrel , and Mark got out as soon as possible, (to get away from me, I'm guessing.) and booked it over to Mare.

My heart jerked against my ribs painfully. Rowan grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Are you sure you want to stay here, Ash?"

I looked at her and nodded, unable to speak. Rowan just smiled sadly at me and released my hand.

she touched my cheek gingerly, "I'll be right back. Stay here until I tell Mary-Lynnette that you are here, alright?" She said, opening the door.

I whipped my head to her, pulling her arm down, "She didn't know that I was coming?" I growled, knowing that my fangs would be fairly long by now. I was kinda mad.

Rowan looked at my mouth and saw my teeth, "No, she didn't know it was _you _that was coming. Shew knew someone was staying here, but not you." She pulled her arm from my grasp and got out of the car, shutting the door behind her, ignoring my profanities towards her.

I watched her walk over to Mare and a man, who I assumed was John. He was tall, probably just a little shorter than me, and was built, probably couldn't take me on though. He had light brown hair that was cut almost to the scalp, his face was lean and had sharp edges. He looked like an ex-Marine.

Then I looked at Mare. Her face was still just a beautiful, her hair was longer, almost down to her waist. She was taller too, not as tall as me or Marine-dude, but she was probably near six feet tall. I let my eyes tavel down her body; she wore a blue plaid shirt with a pair of blue jeans that had holes in the knee and thigh, and a pair of boots.

The I saw her left hand.

And the ring.

I swaer I could've died right then and there. All of my organs that helped me live stopped. Including my brain.

I didn't think, I just pushed the door open and marched outside, stomping towards Rowan, John, and Mary-Lynnette.

As soon as I was in sight, I saw Mare's face change. Her smile disapeared, and tears came to her eyes. But she didn't move.

I walked up to her, pushing Rowan out of the way, and loomed over Mary-Lynnette, sticking my face in hers.

Her eyes were just as blue as I remembered, but they were empty. Blank.

I stared at her, not caring if my fangs showed or not. She stared back, a look of surprise crossing her face.

My heart leaped. Did she remember? Did she realize who I was? Did she know who I was?

On the outside, my face remained calm, on the inside, I was doing a little happy dance, shouting and whooping in joy.

Mary-Lynnette opened her mouth, I waited calmly for her to jump into my arms and-

"Get away from me!" She hollered, slapping me across the face, and running back into the house.

* * *

"I told you to stay inside the car, dumbass."

I looked up and removed the ice pack from my cheek. I glared at Rowan, "Shut up."

Rowan sighed and pushed the ice back onto my face. She looked at me sadly, but didn't say anything.

We just sat in silence, waiting for the other person to talk.

Finally, I broke.

"She really doesn't remember me, does she? She thinks I'm just some guy who.. I don't know...Rowan, what do I do?" My voice cracked when I spoke. Rowan cringed at my voice.

She shook her head, "I don't know. I don't even know _how _she doesnt remember you. You clearly make a huge impact on people."

"Oh, har har. Thanks for that." I replied dryly.

"No, Ash, I'm serious!" Rowan started, leaning forwards, "How is it possible that someone were to forget you? Think about it logically." She finished. I looked at her quizically.

I had thought about it, I thought that maybe if I killed John, she would come back to me. Isn't that logical?

But I didn't say that to Rowan. Instead, I said, "Yeah, but the we don't know how the human mind works. Maybe because she was so hurt that I left, she decided that the best way for her was to forget me completely. Just, erase me from her memories, that way, she could move on."

Rowan looked at me and sighed, "Ash, I don't think she purposefully meant to forget you."

"How do you know?"

"Because-"

"Rowan," I cut her off, "you know best of all how it feels to loose someone," Rowan flinched and looked down.

I continued, "It hurts so much, Rowan. I want, no, need her back with me. I can't take it of she's not with me."

"I know, Ash. Believe me, I know exactly how you feel," She whispered.

"Then help me?" I asked, Rowan looked up, confused.

"Help you with what?"

I looked at her, as serious as I could, and said, "Help me get her back."

* * *

Pheww! Third chapter done! yoopi! :)

I'll update soon, promise!

Thanks for reading! :)

Oh! and the Reason why Rowan 'knows what it feels like' will be in the next xouple of chapters.. I'll explain!

Byes!


	4. Chapter 4

So, I'm sorry that this took a little while to get out, but it's now done! yay! :)

By the way, thanks for all the awsome reviews! I really appreciate it!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Four : Plan in Action**

The next morning, I woke up to Jade jumping up and down on my bed. I sat up and rubbed my head. I looked at her, she had a frown on her face.

"What do you want?" I growled at her, leaning closer. Jade just stared at me, her lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"Rowan told me." She said dryly. I plopped my head into my hands and rubbed my face, shaking my head a bit, too.

Oh, great. Now Jade was going to screw up our plan. Great. Perfect! No, better than perfect, fantastic! Life couldn't get any better! Goddammit, Rowan and her big, fat-

"I want to help."

I whipped my head toward her and gawked. She was dead serious.

"Wait...what?" I asked, not quite sure if I heard her right.

Jade looked at me sternly, ".To. Help." She replied, repeating every word slowly.

Okay, so I had heard correctly. Why did she want to help?

"Fine, but why?" I questioned, pulling my legs out from under the sheets and onto the floor.

Jade sat on the edge of my bed and crossed her legs. "Cause," She started. I looked around the room. Where did I put my...Right! there they are!

"I don't like John." She said, glancing at me while I pulled on a pair of jeans.

"A little privacy, Jade?" I snarled, Jade looked away, a smile appearing on her face.

"Sorry. And, because Mary-Lynnette is too good for him."

"Yeah, you got that right." I scoffed, ruffling through my suitcase. "Why don't you like John?" I wasn't defending him, I swear. I was just curious. Maybe he was a real dick-head to Jade.

Jade looked at me as I turned around, a sweatshirt in my hand. "I'm not sure, there's just something about him that gives me the creeps."

I contemplated for a second, yeah, made sense.

"Okay. Understood. Any other reasons why you wanna help me and Rowan?" I asked, pulling the grey sweatshirt over my head. I heard Jade laugh.

I glared at her, "What?"

She just pointed to my hair and giggled. I groaned. Stupid genes, just had to give me naturally hair that stood up with just the little bit of static.

"Okay, moving on, what are the other reasons?" I grabbed the brush from the nightside table and ran it through my hair.

Jade sighed and looked down, "She doesn't smile as much. Not like when you were around. She doesn't seem as happy."

I turned and looked at her, my eyebrows pulling together sadly. I walked over to Jade and sat next to her.

"Jade, was Mare...sad for the year that she remembered me?" I asked, really wanting to know if that's why she forgot me. Jade nodded.

"A little. Around us, she tried to smile, but at night sometimes, I could hear her crying." She said sadly. I felt a lump rise in my throat.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

Jade got up and headed toward the door, pulling it open, she looked at me over her shoulder, "If you don't make her happy again, I'll hurt you." She threatened.

I stifled back a laugh. Hearing a threat from little Jade was kinda funny.

"Will do." I saluted her. She left.

I fell backwards onto my bed. I pulled an arm over my eyes, willing the tears back.

Had she really cried every night for me?

* * *

"Okay, okay. Settle down." I stood in on the one stair, so I was higher than everyone else, in the living room. Rowan, Derek (Rowan's fiance), Kestrel, Jade, and Mark where sitting on the couch, talking, and being loud.

I glared at them when the wouldn't be quiet.

"Everyone shut up!" I yelled. Everyone shut up. Who ever said yelling was never the answer was completely wrong about that one.

"Thank you," I started, clearing my throat, I began my speech. "So, we all know that Mare is married, or soon to be married, to be more precise, to a guy named John Freshman."

They all nodded, almost in unicen.

"And, that she has completely forgotten who I am. For all she knows, I'm a crazy, phsyco phedophile who wants to rape her...or something like that." I got a few laughs from Kestrel, even though I was totally serious about the creeper part.

"Anyways, Rowan and I have made a plan to break them up. Before I start explaining this, is there anyone who does not want to help?" I asked and looked around.

Everyone was silent,but they had smiles on their faces.

"Good. Now, for starters, we have to get her to remember who I am, what we did together, and the promise we made. Once we get that, the rest will be pretty easy. But for her to remember her memories, she'll have to go back to places that she's been, be told things that she's done. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," From Rowan and Derek.

"Yep." Kestrel.

"huh-uh" Jade.

"Yeah," Mark.

"Great. Now while we're trying to get her memories back, we need to separate Mare and John, so they grow apart. Noew, I have an idea for that, I'l take Mare away somehwere that we've been before, and keep her there for a while so she can start to like me and get over John. And while I'm out with Mare, you guys can make John get over her." I finished, pleased with myslef.

Kestrel stood up, "Is that all?"

I looked at her, "Yes..."

a huge grin crossed her face and she slapped me a high five. "Awsome! Let's get started!"

I laughed and looked at everyone else. "You guys in?"

"Hell yeah." They all said, standing up.

I grinned, "Perfect."

* * *

phew! chapter Four done!

hOpe you guys like it!

Please Review! :)

I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! first of all... I just want to say thanks for all of the awsome reviews and comments! :) I'm glad that you like it!

So I have it figured at maybe...12 chapters..around there... maybe... :)

So here is Chapter Five! :) sorry for the wait...had tons of homework to do... :P

And it'll probably be awhile until there is another chapter ...spring break trip! :)

Hope you enjoy!

Warning...probably some more of Ash's..umm...outburst...(BEWARE!)

* * *

Chapter Five

So with the whole plan figure out, and everyone in go, I decided to confront Mare.

I walked into the kitchen and saw her sitting on a stool, the paper in her hand, and a coffee mug infront of her on the table.

John was behind her, searching through the fridge.

I stood in the doorway and watched for a moment. I tried to keep my anger in place. (And probably failed miserably)

JOhn found the orange juice, poured a cup, then walked over to Mare. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

She smiled and put the paper down, turning in her chair to face him. She sat up a tiny bit and lifted her mouth to his.

They kissed.

I felt my heart turn black.

So, I walked in and cleared my throat, waving my hand at them, "No, no, don't stop on my accord. Please, I don't mind." I said, adding a the creepiest smile I could manage.

I probably looked like I was on drugs.

Mare blushed and turned away from John, her coffee needing alot of attention just then.

I fought back my urge to dance and scream, "Hahaha! Victory!"

John humphed and kissed Mare once on the cheek before leaving, throwing over his shoulder, "I'll be back in about an hour or so. Love you."

Mare smiled up at him, "I love you, too."

I wanted to freaking rip John apart. How could she say those words to anyone but me? How could he make her say those words? That damn bastard!

(Yes, I guess Kestrel was right about my anger-management problems...hmm...maybe I should get one of those squishy things...?)

I could've bet that there was steam coming out of my ears.

I stomped over to the fridge and pulled out the milk and a chicken leg. I didn't give a shit if I looked like a phsyco path. Or a caveman for that matter.

"Ash?"

I stopped dead. Did she...did she just...?

I turned and saw Mare sitting there, staring at me, with her hands in her lap.

I swallowed hard, and took a step towards her, "Yeah?"

She looked from side to side - anywhere but my face - and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" I asked, taking a swig of milk.

"Yesterday. I acted poorly, and I'm sorry." She said, a little loouder this time.

I took the seat next to her, "Don't worry about it. I get why you did it."

She shook her head, "No. It wasn't nice of me. I am sorry."

Jesus, just like before, stubborn as an ass. "Fine. Apologie accepted." I took another sip.

"Thank you, Ash." She said quietly. The way she said my name broke my heart.

She said it like I was a complete stranger.

She looked up and smiled at me, "Let's start over."

"O...kay." I choked out.

She stuck out her hand, "Mary-Lynnette, nice to meet you." She giggled, as I took her hand and shook it.

I couldn't help but smile, "Ash, very pleased to meet you."

Then I felt it.

And I'm pretty sure she did, too.

And I felt the tugging; heard the light hum.

I knew it. It hadn't faded away. It was still alive.

We were still soulmates.

* * *

Sorry about the long space between chapters, never really had a lot of time.. :)

But as you can see...things are moving along...well...I think...?

But the next chapter won't be out for awhile..sorry...

But I hope you enjoyed that little chapter.

Bye and have a great spring break! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! :) sorry about the wait...spring break trip! but now I'm back! yay! hehe... (sorry, little hyper today...)

And just because I took so long to update..I'll publish two Chapters! :)

So, in the last chapter, they're was finally a little connectiong between Ash and Mary-Lynnette, and this chapter...well...let's just say if you're a fan of AshXMary-Lynnette, you will probably like this

chapter and the next one.

Oh, and thank you for all of the great reviews!

hope you enjoy!

(P.S A little bit a swearing from Ash... :P )

* * *

**Chapter Six : Stranded**

I knew it. I _knew_ it! We were still connected! We were still soulmates!

My eyes widened and I did a little happy dance, and a victory one, insode my head. It took all I had not to jump in the air and scream and cry in joy.

I looked at her. She looked like a deer in the headlights. Surprised and scared.

But she didn't let go of my hand.

She held on tightly.

Her eyes slowly met mine, and then she pulled her hand away gently.

Her cheeks were flaming scarlet red, and her fingers lingered on mine for a second, before fully pulling away.

I just stared at her, and she stared at me.

Then it the cord pulled, and suddenly, we were falling toward each other. Closer, and closer, and closer. Our lips were an inch apart. A centimetre. I could feel her breath on my open lips.

"Hey! Has anyone seen my- WHOAH!"

I pulled back and whipped my head to the door.

There stood Kestrel, with her arm over her eyes, and a hand stretched out to us.

"Oh, man! Did **_not_** need to see that!" She yelled, I glared at her.

"Kestrel, get out!" I screamed, and she scurried out of the doorway yelling "Ew! Oh, God! I'm scarred for life!"

I goraned then turned back to Mary-Lynnette, who was currently shuffling around the kitchen.

I looked at her, then walked carefully to her, sticking my hands out.

I felt like an alien "I come in peace!"

I lightly grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards me, but she kept her head hidden.

"Hey, Mary-Lynnette. Hey, hey. It's okay. What's wrong?" I said softly, brushing the hair from her face, soon whishing I hadn't.

Her eyes were rimmed with tears, one fell out of the corner of her beautiful eye.

I felt my stomach drop about thirty thousand feet of a cliff.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She sniffled and pulled away from me, wrenching her arm free. I stumbled backwards a few steps.

I just stared at her as she ran out of the room.

What was going on? What the hell was happening?

I thought...I...maybe...oh, God...I was sure...

"Goddammit!" I screamed and punched the fridge, making a dent.

"Aw, jeez, Ash. I just bought that!"

I turned and saw Jade standing there, a sad smile on her face.

"Jade..." I growled, taking a step to her.

She looked at me and touched my cheek. "Ash, it's okay." I knew exactly what she meant by that.

I collapsed onto her and cried.

Jade wrapped her arms around my waist and held me.

I cried so hard that I couldn't breath properly.

"It's okay, it's okay. It'll be okay." She soothed. I grasped her shirt like a life preserver, crying into her shoulder.

She rubbed my hair as I clung to her helplessly.

"It'll be alright."

* * *

"Alright! Let's go!" Kestrel shouted as we walked out of the front door.

Mark and Jade stuck close to me, we had a suitcase each, and we walked over to the car.

It had been a couple of months since my little...break down...and Mare and I haven't really talked alot since then.

I mean, we said hi and stuff, but nothing like how I wanted it to go.

So, we planned to take a road trip to California for a month. We would each take different cars, and unfortunately, Mary-Lynnette would be coming with me. (I was pretty sure that it was Kestrel's, or Rowan's idea.) So I would be driving for eleven hours, alone, with Mary-Lynnette.

Perfect.

"Okay, let's go, go, go!" Kestrel chanted with Alec (her boyfriend).

God, they were perfect for each other.

"Shut up, Kes." I yelled at her, yanking the car door open.

"Aww! Stop being such an ass!" She called back.

I groaned. I turned to the house and saw Mare and John walking towards my car.

I gulped down.

I looked away as the kissed lightly and hugged. John left and the two other cars pulled away. Leaving me and Mare.

Mare glanced at me shortly, hauling her bag into my car. I glanced down.

"Get in." I said sourly, not caring if I scared her one bit.

She nodded and stepped in the passenger seat.

I sighed deeply and got in the driver's side. Not looking at her once.

Putting in gear, I pulled quickly out of the driveway, speeding down the road.

Apparently, she hadn't forgotten about my isane driving, cause she didn't complain once.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

I looked over at her sharply. "Nothing."

"Really? Cause you seem a little ticked off." She pondered, looking at me.

No, I was happy. I wasn't fucking pissed off! Oh, of course not...ARE YOU STUPID? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF SUCH A THING?

"Nope, just a little...tense." I sighed, and looked back at the road.

"Ah, well...okay." She said and sat back in her seat.

We sat in silence.

That is until I heard a very loud **_clunk _**come from the car.

"What the fuck?" I clenched out, pulling the car over to the side.

"What was that?" Mare asked, concern in her voice.

I didn't say anything, I just pushed open the door and slammed it shut behind me. I walked over to the hood of the car and bent down.

Under the car, on the ground, was a pool of oil and the radiator and the muffler.

I snapped.

Mare would probably wonder what went wrong, since I was dancing around, swearing and kicking, throwing, smashing anything that I could find.

Finally, when I calmed down a bit, I sat in the car.

Mare looked at me, "So...what's wrong?" She asked.

I ran a hand over my face.

We were in the middle of nowhere, and there was only one hotel, one gas station, and one grocery store. I don't even know if there was a mechanic.

I pounded the stearing wheel with my head.

"We're stranded."

* * *

Duhn duh dun! :)

hehe...so here's the sixth chapter! and the seventh one will be out ...friday... I think.. something like that.

Hope you liked it! :)

Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I know I said that this would be out on Friday...but.. I never really got to it. Sorry about that.

But here is the seventh chapter, I hope that you shall like it! ;)

Beleive me...if you are a fan of AshXMare you will really like this chapter... :)

Oh, and Ash's outburst remain the same...

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven : A faint realization**

"Great. So what do we do know?" Mare asked me, throwing her hands up in the air.

I groaned and rubbed my head. Why did it hurt so much?

Maybe it was the stearing wheel... Yup..my head _would _hurt after hitting it multiple times on something hard.

I pulled out my cell phone and flipped it open.

No bars.

No service.

"Ash?"

I was probably vibrating I was so angry. "Goddammit! Could anything else go fucking wrong?" I screamed out the window.

Then, something wet and cold fell onto my nose. Another one.

Rain.

"Asshole!" I holered and pounded the side of the car as it started to rain even harder. "Goddammit! Jesus, are you serious? What the hell did I ever do?" I thought about that for a second.

"Argh!"

"Ash..." Mare enterjected.

I turned to her, I could feel my fangs start to grow. "What the hell?" I shouted in her face.

"There's a hotel right over there. If we hurry, we won't get very wet." She said calmly.

How the hell was she so calm?

"What about the car?" I said, trying to push down my anger.

Mare looked out the window, sighed, then said, "Well, tomorrow we'll call a mechanic, he'll come and fix it, then we'll be on our way again."

I gripped the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckled showed white, "Fine." I grumbled, "But we need to call Rowan."

"Yeah, let's go before it starts to pour." She said, reaching for her bag.

I grabbed my backpack and got out, slamming the door behind me.

I had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight.

God, I _hoped_ something happened tonight!

"Come on." I said dryly.

Mare didn't say anything, but got out and closed the car door.

I locked it, then we started running to the hotel.

Halfway there, Mare squealed, "Oh my God! There's so much water!"

"I know! I'm soaked!" I hollered back.

"Hey, Ash!"

I turned, and as soon as I did, a splash of cold water soaked through my clothes.

I looked at Mare, "What the hell?" I yelled, but she was already laughing. I couldn't keep a straight face.

We both started laughing hysterically.

I don't remember the last time I laughed like that.

I kicked up my foot, and got Mare wet as well. I laughed at her.

"Really?" She giggled, chucking her glove at me.

I dodged it. "Come on, Mary-Lynnette. I'm wet enough." I laughed, walking back up the hill.

"Yeah, me too!" She followed close behind me.

I could smell her.

Firewood and sweet plums.

I loved it.

"Ash, you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I shook my head, "Come on, we're here." I pushed open the hotel door.

"Hello, good evening. How may I help you?" The man woman behind the desk asked me, paying no attention to Mare at all.

"Yeah, hi. Uh, can I get a bedroom with two kings, please?" I asked, and she gave me a funny look, then looked behind me, seeing Mare.

"Yes, of course," She said shortly, looking down to the computer infront of her. "Can I get your name please?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah, it's..." I hesitated for a second, "John..." I wracked my brain for a believable last name, "O'Brien." I finsihed.

The lady looked at me, then smiled, "Alright, and how would you like to pay?"

"Cash." I heard Mare chuckle, I turned and glared at her. She clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Alright." The lady said, eyeing Mare nastily, "That'll be eighty-nine fifty, please."

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. I took out a hundred and handed it to her.

She checked it, then handed me the change along with the room key. "Your room is number 236, on the second floor. Have a nice night." She winked at me.

I smiled politly, then walked off, Mare following closely behind me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay half?" She asked quietly as we stepped into the elevator.

I shook my head, "Nah, it's fine. Believe me, I owe you." I added sadly.

Mare looked at me, a wondering look in her eyes, but she didn't ask.

"Okay."

The elevator beeped and the doors opened.

We stepped out and walked to our room.

Oh, God, why did that sound so..so...spouse-ish? _Our room_...I kinda liked how that sounded.

I smiled to myslef.

"Um...Ash...the door?" Mare said, knocking on it lightly.

"Oh, yeah, ha, right." I pushed the key into the door, and opened it.

"Thanks." She walked under my outstretched arm. I followed her inside, turning lights on as I went.

The room was nice enough, I mean, for ninety bucks...

Suddenly, the lights flickered, and the room went black.

Mare screamed, and I raced to her side.

"Hey, you okay?" I crouched down next to her, she was shaking.

"Yeah, I'm just scared..." She whispered.

I was taken aback. Mare was never scared of the dark...never...what the hell?

But I comforted her, "It's okay, I'm here." I said soothingly.

A crack of lightning echoed through the room.

Mare squealed and lunged herself onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Her force sent me falling backwards and I fell onto my back, bringing Mare ontop of me.

"Oof!" I instictevly wrapped my arms around her waist, to keep her from falling.

"Sorry..." We both said at the same time, but our voices died off.

There it was again.

The cord, the light, sweet hum, and the rest of the world fell away.

We stared at each other, no words passing between us.

Then, Mare started to cry.

Not saying anything, I wipped the tears away from her cheeks.

"I know you. I know you from somewhere...why can't I remember you? You...I...what's going on? You...I knew..I know you. Who are you?" She sobbed into my chest.

I hugged her, sitting up slowly, bringing her with me.

"Ash..." She choked out.

"Mare." My nickname for her.

Her head whipped up and she cried even harder. "Why can't I remember you?"

I brought my head down, and she tilted hers up.

"I want to remember. But I can't. Help me," She whispered.

I nodded and smiled at her. "I will, I promise you, I will."

I brought my lips down on hers, kissing her as hard as I could.

I felt tears start to fall onto my cheeks.

Finally, finally. Five years...finally.

She wrapped her hands in my shirt, I fisted my hands in her hair.

Every nerve in my body was on end. I can't even explain how it feels to be kissing the girl I love, the only girl that I've_ ever _loved, really.

I felt alive, like when I just finished feeding, but ten, no, a thousand times that feeling. I felt...on edge.

An Adreneline rush, almost.

Finally, when oxygen became a problem for Mare, I pulled away, looking at her teary eyes.

She looked at me, then slowly brought her hand to my cheek. Her fingers striked it gently.

I sighed and almost started crying again.

Then, she said the best thing she could ever say.

"Ash...Ash Redfern."

* * *

Tada! :) yay it's done! sorry that it took a little longer than expected...homework and projects, you know? Gotta love school.

But anyways! I hoped that you liked it, and tanks again for all of the awsome reviews! :)

I'll update soon, I'll make sure that I'll get to it this time! :P

Byes! :)

Please Review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! :)

So, I hoped that you liked the eventh chapter, and thanks for all of the great reviews! Sorry that it took so long for this chapter..it's been crazy... :P

This chapter...is...something...yeah.. alittle bit of kinda..everything really...I think... :P

Hope you like it!

PS : (Ash has his usualy outbursts...)

* * *

**Chapter Eight : I Don't Know**

I could hardly believe it.

She remembered my name, my _full_ name!

Did she really remember me?

I stared at her, wanting to pull her to me and kiss her like I've never kissed anyone before.

I grabbed her hands, "What did you say?" I asked, leaning in closer.

Mare rubbed her eyes and looked at our hands. "Your name..."

"Yes, say it again," I wanted her to say it over and over and over again.

She looked up and smiled at me, tears glistening in her beautiful, bright eyes.

"Ash Redfern." She whispered and I couldn't help but place my mouth on hers.

But this time, instead of kissing me back, or even holding me, her arm and lips didn't move.

I stopped imediatly, but left my mouth on hers.

I opened my eyes and saw her crying again.

Oh no...

I didn't say anything, just stared at her feeling helpless and useless.

She doubled over while she choked out sob after sob.

It was nearly unbearable to just sit and watch her, but I knew I had to. For her sake, and...mine, in a way.

I was affraid that I wouldn't be able to control myself if I kissed her while she was crying.

And not to mention the fact that I haven't eaten in two days.

As I stared at her, I almost started crying, also.

Then she mumbled something I didn't catch.

I leaned in closer and caught a few words, "Left...without...how...I...you..." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around her torso, as if to keep her body intact.

I stayed where I was and waited.

She kept on mumbling, but I couldn't understand.

Until she slapped me hard across the face.

"You left me! How could you leave me? I loved you, and you left me!" She screamed at me, hitting me in the face again.

I slid back a little bit, apalled.

She looked up at me, confueion showed on her face.

"Why did you leave me, Ash?" She cried, bending forward again.

My throat clenched tightly. It was hard to breath.

"I had to, I was going to take you with me, but you said you needed time." I whispered, running a hand through my hair.

Mare sobbed hoarsly. It sounded like it hurt.

"I know that," She said, quieting down a bit, she pressed a hand to the ground, "but, deep down, I didn't want you to take no for an answer." She finished, straightening.

I gaped at her, "What?" I pushed out through clenched teeth.

She looked at me, "I wanted you to take me anyways. I never wanted you to leave." She said, pushing her hair back.

I swallowed, inching to her slowly. "Why didn't you say that? I would've taken you with me. I would've taken you anywhere." I whispered, pulling her hands into mine.

"I know that...but...I was scared. Scared of what would happen to me. To Mark. To...everyone." She sighed, looking down.

"Mary-Lynnette..."

"I couldn't leave them, Ash. I wanted to, but in my heart, I knew I couldn't. Believe me, I wanted to go more than anything. But now..."

I cut her off, "We can leave now. Come with me, we can leave. Just us. Start over."

"No!" She shook her head, "It's too late, Ash! I'm getting married in a month! It's too late!" She pressed a hand to her mouth, "It's too late..."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "No, it's not. I'm here. I'm back!" I heard my voice getting louder. I wanted to kick myself in the ass.

Mare stood up, I followed her, walking to her, "No! No, Ash! You don't get it! I love John. I love him!" She yelled. I stopped.

My whole body shook, then went still.

Something inside my brain snapped, there was no thought. Nothing.

She...she...**LOVED HIM**? She loved that bastard?

I felt my fangs start to lenghthen and get sharp. I started growling.

"Ash..."

My head snapped up. I took one long stride to her, grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall.

"Love? You love him? You_ love_ him? What the fuck do you know?" I screamed at her, not caring if I scared her. Really, that was my point. To scare her.

"How do you know you love him? Huh? You _don't_ love him! You_ can't_ love him! Goddammit! I'm the one you love! Jesus Christ, not _John_!" I screamed even louder, leaning in close to her face.

She looked scared out of her mind.

Great.

"_I'm_ your soulmate! Not him! Get that through yo-"

I gasped as she crushed her mouth to mine. I stumbled backwards, shocked.

I kissed her back. I didn't hold back at all.

When we pulled apart, we were both panting.

She lifted her hand to my cheek and stroked it softly with her thumb. "I'm sorry, Ash."

I rested my forehead against hers, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that."

She took a deep breath, held it, then let it out.

"I wasn't finished, you know. I was going to say that I loved you too."

I pulled back and stared at her, "What?"

"I love John, but I _also_ love you. But, the love I feel for you is different. I feel safe, alive, dangerous..I feel...like I could do anything. But when I'm with John, all I feel is what I feel with Mark. I feel safe, also, but not protected. I feel alive, but not like adreneline was pumped into me. I feel like a little kid when I'm with him. With you, it's hard to explain, but I feel almost like I'm high all the time."

I stood there, looking at her and frowning. She continued.

"But, I don't know who to choose. I have already committed to John. But _you_ make me want to be something better than I am now. I don't know what to do." She started to cry again. I pulled her in and kept her close.

"I know. It's okay." I soothed.

She pulled back and said, "I don't know which one to choose, I feel like I should choose John, but I want to choose you."

I nodded and pulled her close, "Think about it. Sleep on it. And we'll talk in the morning, alright?" I said, cupping her face in my hands.

She nodded and yawned, "Alright."

With that, I let her go, and she crawled into one of the beds. She burried deep under the covers, and then she was out cold.

I sighed and crawled into the other bed.

I was asleep in no time.

Who will she choose?

* * *

So...yeah..cliff hanger..sorry! :)

but the ninth chapter will be out tonight too! :) It might be the last one..maybe...

Anyways! I hoped you like it! :)

Please rate and review! :)

byes! *Heart*


	9. Chapter 9

Heyo! :) soo...this might be the last chapter..maybe...or a really short one.. :P

anyways...hope you like it! :)

and I'll be starting a new story soon...maybe even now.. hmm...perhaps...

Well...here it is!

Have fun! ;)

* * *

**Chapter Nine : The Decision**

I woke up to the sun, gleaming through the window, as it hit my face.

And my eyes.

"Dammit..." I muttered and rolled over. _Away_ from the sun.

And for extra protection, I wrenched the pillow over my head.

I heard shuffling feet on the carpet, then it stopped.

"Hey you, time to get up, sleepyhead!"

I groaned and cursed under my breath as she pulled the pillow from my face.

"Agh! Too bright, close the blinds. Ugh, who ever invented the sun? Jesus!" I grumbled, sitting up.

Mare giggle and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, some people belive that He did." She miled at me.

I stiffled back a laugh, "Not what I meant."

"I know. Thought I'd try to be funny." She shrugged and grinned at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. So, do you want to call Rowan?" She asked, standing up.

I rubbed my neck, "Yeah sure. Pass me my phone, please."

Mare walked over to my backpack and rummadged around abit before finding my phone. She came back to the bed and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

She nodded and sat down, waiting for me to call Rowan.

I flipped open my phone and dailed, putting the phone up to my ear.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

I cleared my throat, "Hey. It's Ash."

I heard her sigh, "Oh, thank God! We were really worried about you guys!" She hollered quietly. A Rowan yell, is how I would describe it.

"Yeah, we're fine. The car broke down, though. So we went to a hotel-"

"Oh. My. Gosh! Did you guys do-" I heard Kestrel yell, then someone stuffing a hand in her face.

"Hey, I'm back." It was Rowan.

"I...Am I on speaker?" I asked, baffeled.

"Uhh..yes?" It came out like a question.

"Dammit, Rowan! Put me back on!" I growled.

"Fine, fine, fine! Calm, puppy, calm!" I could picture her sticking her palms out, like she was meditating or something.

"Alright." As I said, We're fine, but can you come and pick us up? The Car's totaled." I said, shrugging into a sweatshirt and zipping up my bag.

"Yeah. What hotel?" She asked, I could still hear Rowan's muffled yells.

I sratched my head, "Uh, it's uh...umm..." I picked up a card that was on the desk, and looked at it. " The...Everest Green Motel." I said.

What kind of name was that?

"Oh...interesting...Alright. We'll be there in an hour." She said.

"Wait, " I said, "_We_? Whose _we_?"

"Kestrel, Derek, Mark, Jade, John and I. Why?" She said, genually wanting to know why I was so worried.

Hmmm.. wonder why, Rowan...maybe because Mare has to choose between John and me! No, why would I not be nervous if he came?

Stupid-ass question, Rowan!

"No reason." I said calmly. I really wanted to pull out my hair. God, I would be bald by the time I'm thirty.

"Alright. Bye." She said and hung up.

I got nothing but dial tone. "Bye." I said sourly.

Mare bounced on the bed, "So, are they coming?" She asked.

Why does everyone think that there are more then one person coming, Goddammit!

"Yeah, in a bout an hour or so." I rubbed my face.

"Okay." She said, sitting quietly.

I walked over to her and sat beside her. She sank towards me.

Mare rested her head on my shoulder, I rested mine on the top of her head.

We stayed like that for waht seemed like an eternity, but it really only ten minutes. It didn't matter.

I took her hands in mine, "Have you decided?" I whispered.

She looked straight ahead while silent tears fell from her eyes.

No...no...this can't be happening...no...no...No!

She whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry..."

No, dammit! No!

"I'm so sorry, but I have to choose John. He needs me, and I've already told him I would marry him." She sobbed.

If she wanted John, then why was she crying?

I didn't say a word, I just let tears fall down my face. It was the only thing I _could_ do for her.

"Ash, please..understand..."

"I do understand," I choked out through clenched teeth. I tried to hold down the sobs that wanted to escape from my throat.

"Ash...I'm soory.." She pleaded.

I shook my head, "It's fine. It's...fine." I finally let out the sobs. At first, it hurt to let them out, but after awhile, it came naturally.

Mare pulled me to her and hugged me tightly.

"I wish that you had never left. Or better yet, that I had never forgotten." She whispered into my ear.

I said nothing, just sobbed into her shoulder.

"I love you. Remember that." she pulled away. I heard the laughs of 'The Crew' outside.

"I love you, too. Always have, always will. You are my soulmate." I said simply.

Mare looked at me, then wipped her eyes and started towards the door.

I ran a hand over my face and hoped that my eyes weren't puffy.

Mare opened the door and everyone came bursting in.

"Hey!" they all said.

Mare pratically threw herself at John. They hugged and kissed.

I wanted to fucking rip his head off.

I stormed past them and ran down the hallway, out the door, and into the street.

I kept on running until I couldn't breath.

"Ash! Ash, wait up!"

Jade.

I turned and fell into her open arms. We slumped to the ground in a heap.

I held onto her like if I let go, I would drown.

"Ash, it's okay. Please, it's okay." She soothed.

I shook my head, unable to speak.

No, it wasn't okay.

It was far from okay.

I lifted my head and stood up. I don't think I had any tears left in me.

Jade stood too.

"Jade, I can't stay. I'll be back, I promise, but not for awhile. Okay?" I ruffled her hair.

She glared at me, "Okay. But you better come back. You can't leave me, I mean, who would walk me down the aisle?" She said, her tone very serious.

I had to laugh, "Don't worry, I'll walk you down the aisle. I'll just be gone for a little while. Bye, I love you, Jade." I pulled her into a hug, then quickly let go.

"Bye Ash, I love you, too." She smiled and let me go.

I smiled back and never looked back.

I would come back in time. Hell, I may even come for Mare's...wedding...I mean, free food, who wouldn't wanna come?

I just wished that she hadn't made her decision that quickly.

I didn't know where I was going, but I had a pretty good idea.

* * *

Sooo..this was the ninth chapter! :)

there'll will be one more...then FINITO! :P

(sorry about the sun and Jesus thing if that affended anyone, I didn't mean it that way)

Hope you liked it! :)

please review! :)

hastalavista! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey..so This is officially the last Chapter of Forgot That I Loved You *bursts out in tears!*

Anyways...thank you all so so much for all of the greatly-fantastic reviews! :)

So, here it is! :) Please enjoy! :)

Ps. I'll be starting a new story soon! :) yay! :)

okay..back to the story...

* * *

**Chapter Ten : The Final Say**

**Five Months Later**

I got the invite two months ago.

Two months and eleven days to be exact. (Not like I was counting or anything...)

And today was the _Big Day. _

I even got a couple of calls from Jade saying: "Hey, how are you doing over at Quinn's? I heard he got himself a girl...A _human_ girl! Good for him!"

One from Rowan: "Hey, Ash, I'm a little worried about you. Are you alright at Quinn's? I mean...with Rashel and everything... Please come to the wedding. We all miss you."

From Kestrel: "You asshole! Why didn't you stay? Jesus! Really? You better come back for Mare's wedding or I'll kick your ass to China!"

And, surprisingly, one from Mark: "Hey, Ash. I know I don't really..you know..._talk_ to you...but I feel like I really have to say this. Ever since you left, Mare hasn't been herself. I mean, almost every night I can hear her crying. When she's in the shower, when she's cooking, or when she's just on the porche, staring up at the stars. Please, come make her happy again. Thanks."

When I read that, I had a newfound rspect for Mark.

But I was still debating on going.

I slowly pulled myself out of bed, and ignored the giggles and playful squeals coming from Quinn's room.

God, couldn't they quite for like, and hour?

I trudged into my bathroom and took a look at myself.

My hair had gotten longer, just past my ears; my eyes looked tired, and I swear that I looked more than twenty-five years old.

I actually looked...human.

There was a loud thump, then another fit of squeals.

"I need to get out of here, man." I said to myself.

Did humans get this crazy, too? Did the end up talking to themselves after they went insane?

I washed my face then walked back to the bed, sitting on the corner.

I sighed and rubbed my neck.

I looked back at the door and eyed the tuxedo Quinn had got for me.

Him and Rashel were going too. But I guess they wanted a little..._fiesta_...before they went.

I groaned and walked to the door, picking up the tux.

I held out at arms length, twisting back and forth.

I tilted my head up to the ceiling and grumbled, "Dear Lord, you can kill me later."

* * *

The wedding was held at the one and only...House of Aunt Opal.

As we pulled in, Rashel giggled, "Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful!"

It really was.

White and pink roses were pinned on the railings of the porche, and beautiful silk bows were hung at the end of each pole.

It was what Mare had always wanted.

Except with the wrong person.

Quinn parked and they both got out pretty fast, I just took my time and sauntered to the backyard, where the ceremonie would be held.

When I rounded the corner, I was attacked.

"Ash!" Jade hugged my tightly around the neck as I swung her around.

"Hey there, baby girl." I smiled at her, dropping her on her feet.

"What are you, from New Jersey?" She questioned, tilting her head to one side.

I laughed, "Not everyone talks like that, Jade."

"Whaaaatever..." She drawled. she threw her hands up. I caught a glimpse of something shiny.

A...what...no...way...

I snapped my hand out and grabbed her left wrist.

"Ow! Ash, that hurt!" She whined.

I pulled her hand infron of my face.

A ring.

On her ring finger.

That only ment...

"Mark proposed?" I nearly screamed at her.

She giggled, "Yup! I said yes!"

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." I scoffed.

"Shut up!" She huffed, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Ash!"

I turned and saw Rowan in a beautiful white dress and her short hair was curled into perfect ringlets.

"Rowan." I smiled and gathered her into a hug.

"Hey, there, stranger!" She laughed and hugged me tightly, "Thank you for coming."

I stifled back a sob, "I wouldn't miss it," I lied.

Rowan pulled away and touched my cheek, "You look older."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, having Quinn and Rashel going at it almost twenty-four seven really cuts back on my beauty rest, you know." I joked.

Rowan and Jade laughed. I felt my mouth tugged at the corner too.

Then someone rang a little bell.

What was this? Girl Guides Camp?

"Oooh! Time to go sit down!" Jade squealed and ran away towards the seats.

Rowan sighed and took my hand. I pulled away slowly.

"Ash?" She asked.

I could barely breath, "Just need...some air."

Except for the fact that we were outside.

"But we...oh..alright." She waved and trotted off to Jade's side.

I bent over and clutched my stomach, feeling sick.

"Got a hold of yourself, dammit!" I growled at myself.

Finally, I stood up and walked to the seats.

Everyone was sitting down; they were all quiet.

I leaned softly on the stone poll and looked up at the alter. John was standing there already.

Then someone started playing the piano.

Then, Mare came into view, her father at her arm.

My heart wrenched in my chest.

She was beautiful; she wore a simple white dress that had little sequins on the bodice, and the long sleeves were made out of lace. Her veil hung in her beautiful face.

But what I realized the most was her eyes. They looked...empty and regret seeped in them.

She turned and kissed her dad, who was bawling like a baby, on his cheek, then stood next to John.

Both of them turned, Mare's face was faced towards mine. The Preecher started with the vows.

John did his.

But, I stared at her; I couldn't help it.

My love, my life, my only, my _soulmate_ was getting married today. I wanted to cry.

I watched her as her eyes moved across the crowd, then grew as they settled on me.

Her mouth dropped and her hand flew to her mouth.

I saw the Preecher cough, and turn to Mare.

She paid no attention to him.

"Excuse me, miss. But, do you accept this man as your lawfly wedded husband?" He repeated again.

Mare stared at me. I mouthed "Go on," as a tear slid down my cheek.

God, I was getting to be such a sap.

John looked at Mare, then at me, and something changed in his eyes as he looked back at Mare.

I heard him say, "Go to him. It's clear that you still love him. I love you, you know that. And I know that you love me, but not the way that you love Ash. I can't compete with him. I'll never win. You two belong together. Go to him, Mary-Lynnette."

She looked up at him startled, then hugged him, "Thank you, John. I'm so sorry."

He chuckled a little as he let her go, "I should've known the minute he came back. I could tell. Be happy. I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

The crowd gasped, but I heard a fairly loud, "Woo hoo!" And knew that it was Kestrel.

Mare lifted up her dress and began to run towards me, I met her halfway and she fell into my arms.

"Ash! You came back!" She cried into my neck.

I swung her around and kissed everywhere that I could reach. Except her mouth.

"I know. You _knew_ that I would. I love you." I whispered in her ear.

She held me tighter as I stopped spinning in circles, "I love you too, you big idiot." She laughed.

I heard the Preecher clear his throat. "Is there going to be a wedding today?"

Mare started to say no, but I cut her off.

"Yes. Yes there is." I got down on one knee and hel Mare's hand.

Mary-Lynnette, I promise to love you with all of my heart, until the day we pass. I love yo so much." I paused for dramatic affect.

"Will. You. Marry. Me?" I said.

Mare started crying and her head bobbed up and down. "Yes! Yes, of course!" She squealed.

I got up and hugged her closely, then led her to the alter.

This was it, my day. Her day. _Our_ day.

Finally.

We said our vows, put the rings on, and at last, the Preecher said, "I now prenounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

I pulled Mare to me, and dipped her down, planting a loving kiss on her lips.

The crowd erupted with applause, hoots, and whistles.

after a long kiss, I pulled Mare back up with me.

We walked down the aisle, hand in hand.

Once we were in the car, Mare whispered in my ear, "I guess I just forgot that I loved you."

I kissed her again and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you, Mare."

She sighed and smiled, "I love you, too. Always have, always will."

We kissed again as the car drove off.

Forever together.

Always.

* * *

hahaha..you thought it was over...well...not yet! ;)

Eleven Years Later

"No, daddy! Don't take Poofy! You take Mr. Cuddles!" Vira cried, clutching her little, sorf, pink stuffed unicorn. Her fangs poked out from behind her lips.

"Oh? I'm so sorry! Where's Mr. Cuddles?" I asked, looking around like a pirate.

Vira giggled, "Daddy you're silly!" Then in a very serious tone, "It's the big white bear!"

Oh right! How could I forget Mr. Cuddles? It was this huge white bear that came up to my shoulders.

Of course, it was a gift from Jade and Mark for Vira's third birthday.

I grabbed it and flung it over my back.

"Let's go daddy!" She said, taking my hand.

I let her drag me up the stairs, across the hall and into Mare and mine's room.

There Mare stood, with Blair in her arms, and Damien was on the bed, reading his favorite book, _Dracula_.

Go figure?

Vira let go of my hand and ran to Mare, slamming into her legs. "Mommy!"

Mare smiled and looked down, "Hi, sweetie. Was daddy playing tea party with you?" She asked, looking up and making a face at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yeah! He even brought Mr. Cuddles upstairs so he can have dinner with us!" She hollered.

"Vira, we already ate, silly billy!" Mare teased her and ruffled her hair.

"Fiiiiine..." Vira whined, but bounced back up when she saw Damien. "Hey, can I read too?"

Damien sighed, his dark brown hair hung in his eyes; one was green, and one was blue. "fine, but I hold the book."

Vira, on the other hand, had sandy blond hair with electric blue eyes.

And Blair, had Mare's brown hair, but she had emerald green eyes.

They were all beautiful.

I looked up and smiled at Mare lovingly, she smiled back.

I looked at my watch the cleared my throat.

"Hehm...if you two don't get to bed, the boogie man's going to come after you!"

Vira squealed and ran into her room, but Damien held firm.

"There's no such thing." He said.

He was too smart for his own good.

He sure as hell didn't get that from me.

I rubbed my chin, "Are you sure? Positive?" I took a step towarsd him.

He nodded slowly.

I smirked, "But what happens when...I'm the boogie man?" I said loudly and scooped a giggling Damien up in my arms and carried him to bed, tickling him the whole way there.

"Dad, come one! Stop No! Dad! Mom help me!" He squealed as I plopped him into bed.

"Nope. There's no hope for you know!" I teased and brought the covers up around his chin.

I leaned down and kissed him on the forhead, "Night, Damien. I love you," I whispered.

He reached up and hugged me quickly, "I love you too, dad."

I smiled and closed the door as I walked out.

I met Mare in the living room. She was sitting on the couch looking at a picture of us.

I sat beside her and she leaned into me.

I glanced at the picture, "It's scary." I said.

Mare looked at me, "What is?"

"How fast they're growing. Blair's almost two, Vira's nearing her sixth birthday, and Damien. Jeez, Damien's almost ten!" I ran a hand through my hair.

Mare chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, "Yeah it sure is, but that's the beauty of it. Seeing them grow up."

I agreed with her then kissed her again.

I smiled on her lips, and pulled out a small picture from my pocket.

It was a picture of the stars.

I whispered, "Happy twelfth anniversary."

She gasped and kissed me again, "Thank you. I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too." I kissed her again.

And through the bond we shared, we both thought,

_Always have, always will._

* * *

THEN END!

wahh! I hoped you liked it!

So this is it, it is finally done!

I'm a little sad... :(

but I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll be coming out with something new pretty soon!

Thanks again for all of the awsome reviews and thanks for reading this story!

Please review! :)

See you soon! :)

byes!


End file.
